Some high molecular weight conjugates have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,817, and in the publications referenced herein, in particular wherein the conjugated moiety is dicarboxylic acid dodecandioic, dextran, dextranamide, carboxymethylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose-acyl, poly-D-glutamic acid, polyacrylic acid, polyethylene glycol, hydroxyethyl starch, heparin, hyaluronic acid, and polygleline (‘hemacell’), but these compounds were not known to be of wide-spectrum pharmacological effectiveness. These compounds are known to have the pharmacological activity of inhibiting the enzyme phospholipase A2 (PLA2, EC 3.1.1.4), which catalyzes the breakdown of phospholipids at the sn-2 position to produce a fatty acid and a lysophospholipid. The activity of this enzyme has been correlated with various cell functions, particularly with the production of lipid mediators such as eicosanoid production (prostaglandins, thromboxanes and leukotrienes), platelet activating factor and lysophospholipids. The biological activity ascribed to these mostly phospholipid derivatives was limited to inhibition of platelet aggregation, thromboxane secretion, and selective inhibition of phospholipase A2. Accordingly, the use of PLA2 inhibitors was proposed for treatment of diseases which are associated with enhanced cellular secretions, such as in allergy and inflammation. Thus phosphatidylethanolamine-conjugates (PE-conjugates) of high molecular weight, and related lipid conjugate compounds (Lipid-conjugates), were judged to be useful in the treatment of PLA2-related conditions, particularly since their relatively high molecular size renders them useful as selective inhibitors of this hydrolase enzyme activity without being internalized into the cell. Thus the presumed medical use of these compounds was necessarily limited to the treatment of PLA2-related pathological conditions. Since their inception, the lipid or Lipid-conjugateshave been subjected to intensive laboratory investigation directed towards establishing new methods of treating common but severe diseases which, being of multifactorial origins, continue to account for considerable morbidity and mortality worldwide. From these studies there has emerged for the Lipid-conjugatesa wide spectrum of potent and useful biological action and which, in terms of the treatment of specific disease, the role of these compounds has not heretofore been introduced to the medical art.